Desperate Times
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: On Team Gai's First mission, Neji loses his cool and Lee is on the recieving end of his pent up anger...And hormones...NejiLee


Meh. This their First mission.

**Desperate Times**

He blamed it on hormones and the raging anger he'd felt.

On his first mission, Neji Hyuga lost his cool and…he... It was an accident really. Tenten was passed out; the swelling on her head was looking really red and painful. Lee's left leg was broken, but he wasn't crying. Just sitting there. Calmly.

Reaching into his pouch the genius pulled out some ointment and rubbed it gently on the lump on Tenten's head. "Gai-sensei…" It was only a whisper, but it was still heard. Although tending to Tenten's wounds, he could still see Lee with his byakugan. The dropout was biting his thumbnail and whispering "Gai-sensei" over and over. Was he going crazy? Withdrawal?

Neji ignored him. A while later, the color came back to Tenten's cheeks, by then, Neji was already finished conducting his next plan. They were going to finish this mission, damn it.

Lee just looked at him. "My leg is broken" Neji glared. "Stay here with Tenten then"

"My leg is broken in about 4 different places. What if the enemy came along? It'd be different if I had a cast of some kind. I wish Gai-sensei were here. He'd know what to do"

Neji jabbed a finger into his shoulder hard "Just because Gai isn't here, you deflate like a balloon?" Lee shrugged and slipped his hitai-ate off, staring at it in his hands.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Neji pushed his face into his teammates, scowling for all he was worth. "Just because that big idiot isn't here doesn't make me any less a leader! We're not dead yet, so this mission is still in progress. As your leader I command your attention. Lee! Look at me!"

Lee slapped away Neji's hand. "I don't care Neji! My leg is minced and Tenten isn't even awake and you're angry right now. Your judgment could be flawed. We should wait here for Gai-sensei! No doubt he defeated those idiots with his fists of Truth and Love!"

Neji, on the absolute edge of his sanity, pushed his nose against Lee's and bared his teeth in a twisted scowl. "'Gai-sensei!' 'Gai-sensei!' That's all I ever hear from you! He's not here and you still think about him. I'm right here in front of you damn it!"

And their lips met. Harshly and fiercely. Lee was pushing at Neji's shoulders, and even punched him in the head. Neji caught his hands and pinned them down, slamming Lee on his back in the dirt in the process. He descended upon those pink lips again.

Trying to bite Neji's lips, Lee unintentionally let Neji's tongue slip into his mouth. Pressing more of his weight on Lee's body, the genius licked and pushed Lee's tongue back and forth, making him squirm. The dropout stopped squirming and was pushing Neji's tongue back with his own. If he couldn't beat Neji in combat, he could at least show Neji that he was the better kisser.

They were only twelve, so their inexperience showed when they parted to breathe. Lee lay on his back, his mouth open and panting desperately, a thin line of drool was on his cheek. His face was on fire.

Above him, Neji panted just as desperately. He released one of Lee's hands to wipe away the drool on Lee's mouth and on his own. His lips felt tingly and his body felt hot. His mouth was lonely.

Lee blinked once and Neji kissed his cheeks and went back to his mouth again, only slower this time. They reveled in the slow tongue play. Neji shifted his body and lifted a leg to straddle the other boy's hips. In the process his jostled Lee's broken leg, which made Lee wince and moan loudly, breaking the kiss.

Like a whip, Neji jumped off and looked at Lee from a three foot distance. They stared at each other for a long while. Surprisingly, Neji was the first to smile, Lee grinned. The short haired boy reached out a hand and the other boy took it.

Neji gulped. Would he ever live this down?

"We- We will wait for Gai" No sooner were the words out of his mouth was the green clad jounin upon them. He burst in through the bushes, Neji and Lee disconnected their hands like magic. "Gai-sensei!" Lee cried

"There you are my youthful team! I was afraid something had happened to you," He looked from Lee's broken leg to Tenten's unconscious state. "And it seems something has. Quick! Before we caught up again." He lifted Tenten over his shoulder gently. "I must admit, you three did very well. You failed, but that is to be expected. I'm proud of you all!" He smiled that blinding smile of his.

Standing on his one good leg, Lee leaned on the tree trunk and tried not blush when arms went around his body and he was lifted into a bridal position in Neji's arms. "Oh YOUTH! This rather lovely display of companionship and LOVE! I see you two have finally put aside your differences."

Neji snorted. "Only temporarily. I would rather have an incompetent fool I am already used to for a teammate, than to have an even more stupid idiot come along." And he walked ahead.

Although Lee was in Neji's arms, he was actually in the claws of a depression from Neji's words, until his ass was pinched. Looking up, Neji's face was as stoic was ever, but a candy pink tongue slipped past the recently kissed lips and…oh…oh my…

Lee squawked and his face burned a crimson red.

"Lee, my beautiful student, what is the matter?"

"Nothing Gai-sensei" his pupil squeaked.

Lee didn't know whether he'd have many horrible nightmares, or many hot wet dreams.

**End**

Ionno. I was I driver's ed and was turning super fast and suddenly, I thought of it. Couldn't stop.

I hope u liked it. Heh

Laterz Dudette


End file.
